


Little ass-kicker

by JohnnyWinchester



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Baby, Cute, F/M, Family, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-19
Updated: 2016-06-19
Packaged: 2018-07-15 22:46:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7241848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JohnnyWinchester/pseuds/JohnnyWinchester
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A mini fic  for fathers day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Little ass-kicker

Giving birth in the midst of Apocalypse wasn't exactly ideal but you and your husband ,Daryl, were lucky enough to find good people and survive together.After months of surviving on the road you found a community ,Alexandria. You were on the 9th month so the baby was going to come any day now.

Daryl wanted a daughter.He said that he wanted 5 daughters and a boy but he wouldn't mind if all his kids were girls. 

2 days after your arrival ,your water broke. Daryl started yelling ,forcing everyone to wake up and rush to your aid.

Denise,the doctor of Alexandria ,transfered you to the infirmary allowing only Carol and Maggie to be present.

-"PUUUUSH. ...I CAN SEE THE HEAD."Maggie's eyes got all teared up .You felt your body being ripped apart ,yet you couldn't help but thank God for his gift. You feel an immense amount of pressure and then....It all goes away.Your ears are buzzing. Your baby starts crying and you reflect it's reaction.

-"It's a girl...Congratulations Hope."You hug your baby tight ,smell her ,hold her tiny hand.You couldn't wait for Daryl's reaction.

Denise opens the door to let your husband in.

-"Are they both okay ?"  
-"Your girls are fine. "  
-"My...My..G...My girls ?"he cried while rushing to your side .He kissed you and said :

-"Thank you so much.This is the best gift ever.Let me hold her." A smile was pinned on his face.His whole world got concentrated into this tiny human being .

-"Hiii....I'm your daddy...Youre so perfect.Imma call you little ass kicker ...Yes I am..." You stared at them trying to save every little detail of the first time father and daughter meet.

-"HEYYY EVERYONE I HAVE A DAUGHTEEEER AND SHE'S PERFECT. "He wanted the whole community to know. Everyone approached you and your husband to congratulate you. Rick asked what her name was gonna be .After some thought you both decided on one .

-"Sophia.Her name's gonna be Sophia Beth." Both Maggie and Carol got teared up and hugged Daryl with force. 

Your family was now complete.


End file.
